


Talk Dirty To Me

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, This isn't even smut, phonesex gone wrong, uhm because smut is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: *trumpet*





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is an out of the blue fic that I thought of while I was washing the dishes and yeah I hope you like it

Jihoon had never thought nor considered phone sex ever. He found the idea ridiculous and simply embarrassing. He had never imagined touching himself and moaning through the phone while the other party asked and ordered him to do ridiculous things like 'touch your nipple' or 'imagine me licking the head of your...'

 

 Nope!

 

But then today was different and desperate times called for desperate measures. It was all his work's fault, by the way, as he was sent to another place to go and meet one of their company's biggest client.

 

As he was, as his boss said, the best at persuasion and sales talk, he was the one the company had sent. (And Jesus Christ, did his boss's face scream JACKPOT).

 

He and Soonyoung are unfortunately miles away from each other and Jihoon missed his boyfriend - not just the sex but the warmth and noise that was Kwon Soonyoung.

 

And so, with flushed face and shaky hands, Jihoon had dialed Soonyoung's number and muttered comforting words to himself.

 

"I can do this,"

 

He really didn't need to, he knew, and Soonyoung would probably tell him the same thing as his boyfriend didn't want to make him do things that made Jihoon uncomfortable.

 

But then, he wanted Soonyoung in this particular night. He wanted to hear his voice, his moans and the little whimpers he let out when Jihoon kissed and licked at a sensitive spot. Damn.

 

After few rings (and a few breaths being sucked in by Jihoon), Soonyoung had finally answered and it was with the same cheerful voice that Jihoon had fell in love with.

 

"Hi, honey!" Soonyoung greeted and his boyfriend's voice sounded like home and he almost let out a sob.

 

Jihoon did not beat around the bush as he usually did, and said, "I miss you."

 

Soonyoung chuckled on the other line, "Oh, my God. It's only been four days, Jihoon. Am I that irresistible?"

 

Was there even a need to ask that question? Because surely, Soonyoung knew the answer to that and Jihoon had to bite his lip to suppress a groan of sexual frustration because damn, Kwon Soonyoung was fucking irresistible in every way possible. Even when he was doing their laundry. Fuck.

 

"Yes,"

 

Jihoon's voice came out as breathy and desperate and Soonyoung had probably figured out what was going on with him.

 

"Kwon Soonyoung, I fucking miss you so bad," Jihoon was desperate and Soonyoung just kept on breathing on the other line. "I want you tonight,"

 

"But Jihoon that's -"

 

"Impossible, I know. But there's this thing called 'phone sex' and we could give it a try, you know. And why are you whispering?"

 

Jihoon didn't mean for the sarcasm to take over but then he was Lee Jihoon and also a desperate one at that; Lee Jihoon and desperate-for-Kwon-Soonyoung-Jihoon shall never go together or it would be a mix sexual frustration and horniness and grumpiness and a lot of glaring at innocent people in the morning.

 

"I thought you didn’t –"

 

"There’s always a first for everything." Jihoon deadpanned.

 

“Uhm…

 

"Hi, can you fucking talk dirty to me?" Jihoon was, for the umpteenth time, desperate and horny and Soonyoung is not making things simple for him.

 

"Talk – Oh, heavens…"

 

"Yes, please..." Jihoon closed his eyes and shoved his hands down his pants getting a hold of his already hard member when Soonyoung spoke on the other line and completely ruined the moment.

 

"Ditch. Canals. Booger. Mucus. Vomit. Uh... what else is dirty? Oh! Garbage! Garbage is dirty!”

 

Jihoon stopped, his mouth agape. He hadn't even had the chance to stroke or touch and it had already become soft. What the hell, Soonyoung.

 

The situation was ridiculous, he was ridiculous, Soonyoung was ridiculous, everything was ridiculous and instead of getting mad for his sexual frustration, he laughed. Jihoon grabbed a pillow and shoved it to his face because his laugh got absurdly loud and people who would pass by his hotel room would probably think he was being possessed by some supernatural thing.

 

Soonyoung was surely dumbfounded, "Jihoon?"

 

"Fuck you," Jihoon wiped at the corners of his eyes, "You're such a fucking dork. I was right there! I was almost not embarrassed of phone-sexing but there you are being an ass! Kwon Soonyoung! How will I ever live without you?"

 

Jihoon could imagine the smile forming on the lips of his boyfriend, “You can’t. I’m your number one must-have for survival.”

 

“How are you never wrong?” Jihoon chuckled and then his tone became serious, “Since you’ve ruined my arousal and excitement, you’re going to make it up to me when I come back.”

 

Jihoon wasn’t usually good at being seductive or suggestive but he was surprisingly doing a great job at the moment.

 

“Ooh,” Soonyoung hissed on the other line and whispered, “Stop teasing me. I’m in public.”

 

Jihoon laughed, “Oh, so that’s why you weren’t up for it… Afraid someone might see your boner?”

 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung chuckled, “It’s for your eyes only.”

 

“Nice. I’ll be coming home after two days.”

 

“See you.”

 

Soonyoung’s voice had become dangerously deep and Jihoon knew his boyfriend had been suppressing his own arousal.

 

Jihoon wasn’t wrong when his phone suddenly vibrated, indicating that a text had arrived after he had hang up.

 

_You’re going to pay for this, Lee Jihoon._

 

+

 

Jihoon didn’t even have the chance to say ‘ _I’m home’_ because as soon as Soonyoung opened the door to their apartment, he had grabbed Jihoon and his little suit case, closed the door and shoved the smaller against it while he kissed him hungrily and desperately.

 

They pulled away for air, Jihoon biting and licking his lips tasting Kwon Soonyoung. When his eyes fluttered open, a chill ran down his spine as he saw how Soonyoung was looking at him. It was indescribable… although the bulge in Jihoon’s pants would probably be the best explanation for it.

 

“I’m going to pay big time, am I not?” Jihoon said breathless and pupils blown wide. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Soonyoung’s body.

 

Soonyoung bit his lower lip suggestively as he looked at Jihoon’s own. “Oh, fucking big time.”

 

 

Jihoon knew by the tone of his boyfriend’s voice and the profanity that he used that he would miss work the next day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :>


End file.
